Wenn der Krieg die Liebe bezwingt
by Nemea
Summary: Und bald wird alles ein Ende haben, werden wir uns gegenüberstehen. Und egal, welche Seite gewinnt, egal, ob wir den Kampf überleben, wir beide werden verlieren. Please R&R, OneShot


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR gehört alles

Diese Geschichte ist mir in den Kopf gesprungen undhat mich nicht wieder losgelassen, bis ich sie aufgeschrieben hatte. Das Pairing ist eher ungewöhnlich aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Da dies meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfic ist würde ich mich über Kommentare jeder Art sehr freuen !

Danke an meine Beta Naemy, du bist die Beste!

Und nun, Viel Spaß allen Lesern. Bitte lasst ein klitzekleines Review da liebguck! 

****

****

**Wenn der Krieg die Liebe bezwingt**

Du bist unnahbar, so kalt. Selbst wenn wir miteinander schlafen, wirkt dein Gesicht wie versteinert. Ich weiß, dass du magst, was wir tun - sonst würdest du nicht jede Woche wieder herkommen. Dich nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, entdeckt zu werden. Jedes Mal wenn du vor meiner Tür stehst, frage ich mich, woher du den Mut nimmst, zu mir zu kommen, und wie du mir so sehr vertrauen kannst, dass du weißt, ich würde dich niemals verraten. Aber wahrscheinlich weißt du das gar nicht. Es ist die Gefahr, die dich reizt. Die dich schon immer gereizt hat. So seid ihr Gryffindors nun einmal. Euer Mut ist grenzenlos, leichtsinnig - die Gefahr zieht euch an, fast scheint es ihr könntet ohne sie nicht leben. Doch es ist nicht nur die Gefahr, die dich in meine Arme treibt. Einmal kannst auch du nicht perfekt sein. Musst dem unwiderstehlichen Drang nachkommen, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Immer diese Fassade aus Stein, die du um dich aufgebaut hast, aufrechterhaltend und doch, tief im Innern weiß ich, dass du dir wünschst es wäre anders, könnte anders sein. Du bist nicht weich, wirst es nie werden, doch wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass du mir einmal nur sagtest, was du fühlst, dass ich einmal nur in deinen Augen lesen könnte, was du empfindest. Aber du verschließt dich vor mir, lässt mich nicht an dich heran. Hast es nie getan.

Ich weiß, dass ich dich körperlich befriedige - wenn dein schlanker Körper sich unter mir windet und mein Name wie eine Litanei unter Stöhnen aus deinem Mund dringt, ist mir das Beweis genug. Doch was ist mit deinem Geist? Er war schon immer das, was mich am meisten an dir fasziniert hat - unbeugsam und stark.

Bereits als ich mit 11 Jahren nach Hogwarts kam und du mir den Sprechenden Hut aufsetztest, da wusste ich, als ich in deine Augen sah, dass ich dich besitzen wollte.

Deine Augen, die heute so kalt und abweisend blicken, dass ich Angst davor habe, dem zu begegnen, was dich so verschlossen gemacht hat.

Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der sogar beim Orgasmus diesen strengen, distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck behalten kann. Nur in diesem Moment, in diesem einen kleinen Moment, kurz bevor du kommst, wenn sogar du von Gefühlen überrannt wirst, dann vergisst du deine Zurückhaltung, vergisst für eine Sekunde, dass wir uns hassen, wenn das Funkeln in deine Augen zurückkehrt und du für einen kurzen Moment wieder hoffen kannst, dann - Gott, Minnie - kann ich deine Seele sehen. Ich kann dich sehen wie du wirklich bist, wie niemand sonst dich kennt - nicht einmal er.

Doch trotzdem gehst du gleich wieder zu ihm, verbringst die Nacht mit ihm - und jeden Tag. Er ist deiner nicht würdig, verdient dich nicht. Und doch gehörst du zu ihm, weil er, im Gegensatz zu mir auf der "richtigen" Seite steht.

Und bald wird alles ein Ende haben, werden wir uns gegenüberstehen. Und egal, welche Seite gewinnt, egal, ob wir den Kampf überleben, wir beide werden verlieren. Gewinnt ihr, verbringe ich den Rest meines Lebens in der Gesellschaft von Dementoren in Askaban. Und wenn wir gewinnen - Gott, was dann mit dir geschieht kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Allein der Gedanke lässt mich schauern. Du hast immer zu Dumbledore gestanden, niemand zweifelt an deiner Loyalität zu Potter. Der Dunkle Lord wird keine Gnade kennen, wenn du ihm in die Hände fällst. Dann kann selbst ich nichts mehr für dich tun.

Ist es richtig, dir für diesen Fall einen schnellen Tod zu wünschen, zu hoffen, dass wir beide, wenn ich dir eines Tages folge, im nächsten Leben vereint sein können?

Du blickst mich an und ich weiß, du wirst gehen. Wie jedes Mal ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Wirst noch einmal meine Hand in deine nehmen und mich verlassen - vielleicht das letzte Mal.

---

Der Blick in deine blauen Augen macht mich schwach. Wie kann ein Mann, der so sehr hasst in einen einzigen Blick so viel Zuneigung legen? Wie kannst du überhaupt diese Zuneigung empfinden, zu dem stehen was du fühlst - für mich?

Früher warst du nur zu jung, aber jetzt ! Du bist ein Bastard, mein Feind. Doch in den wenigen Augenblicken mit dir fühle ich mich ganz. In deinen Armen kann ich für einen kurzen Moment den Krieg vergessen. Ich möchte mich in dir verlieren, möchte mich fallen lassen, die Angst und die Anspannung vergessen und weiß doch, dass das niemals passieren wird. Ich wünsche mir nur einen Moment des Friedens, der Sicherheit - mit dir.

Ich zeige es dir nicht - wie könnte ich? Doch du verstehst, weißt instinktiv, was ich brauche. Woher? Was gibt dir soviel Macht über mich? Schon als 16-Jähriger wusstest du blind, was ich brauchte.

Ein letztes Mal ergreife ich deine Hand. Die Hand, in der so viel Macht liegt, die schon so viel Grausames getan hat - und so viel Wunderbares. Ich gehe, muss dich verlassen. Nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und jeden Tag, wenn ich deinen Sohn sehe, denke ich an dich, daran,wo du bist, was du tust und an das, was hätte passieren können, wenn dieser Krieg uns nicht für immer entzweite. Entgegen meiner Gewohnheit, entgegen meines besseren Wissens beuge ich mich noch einmal zu dir hinab, streiche dir das lange, blondeHaar aus der Stirn und gebe dir einen sanften Kuss - unseren letzten. Das Gefühl deiner weichen Lippen lässt mich erschauern, doch ich weiß, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass ich sie spüren durfte. Nächste Woche wirst du vergeblich warten. Denn wenn ich dich noch ein weiteres Mal verlassen soll, weiß ich nicht, ob ich dann die Kraft dazu habe, das Richtige zu tun.

Und egal, wie alles endet - ich werde dich nie vergessen!

---

Die kleine, getigerte Katze, die am späten Abend das Grundstück von Malfoy Manor verließ, fiel nicht einmal den gerade ankommenden Todessern auf.


End file.
